Benutzer Blog:Love./"Asian F" Review
600px Rechtschreibfehler vorprogrammiert. HALLO die Damen/Herren(?)! Nun ich werde mal ab und zu meine Meinung über eine jeweilige Folge darlegen, ihr könnt sie lesen & mir zustimmen, oder halt nicht. Charakter Handlung Nun denn, ich werde mich zu der jeweiligen Storyline der Charaktere äußern. *'Rachel:' Es war natürlich von Angang an klar, dass sie eines Tages wieder die kleine nervende und selbstsüchtige Sängerin wird und damit mal wieder nur Finn auf ihrer Seite bleibt und sie unterstützt. Nun denn, ich fand Rachel in dieser Episode schwach, im Gesang als auch schauspielerisch, Lea hätte bei beiden etwas mehr Gas geben können. Mercedes hat ihr Duett (zu den Songs komme ich später) 100% gewonnen, sie hat mehr Gefühl und Überzeugungskraft in der Stimme. Dass sie erst Kurt unterstützt und dann zu Seite schiebt, nur für IHRE Träume fand ich mehr als enttäuschend, ich dachte die Schreiber hätten endlich eine stabile Freundschaft der beiden erarbeitet, da sie ja einfach so Kurtcedes zu Seite geschoben hatten - FALSCH GEDACHT. Rachel war Kurt anscheinend egal, ihr war es auch egal, dass Kurt schon genug mit Brittany zu kämpfen hat, schon allein ihre Kampagne und naja wegen ihrem Sex-Appeal?! Und das er ebenfalls größere Träume hat?! Ich schätz mal ihr versteht mich. Rachel ist selbstsüchtig wie eh und je - und nein, die einen Male, wo Rachel aus dem Rampenlicht getreten ist, nur für Mercedes zähle ich nicht, da der Grund warum sie nicht singen wollte, meist daran lag, dass sie um Finn hinterhertrauerte. *'Mercedes:' Mercedes hat mich einerseits enttäuscht, weil sie sich vor dem Training gedrückt hat etc. aber wiederum verstand ich es später. Natürlich hatte Mercedes keinen Willen dazu, da ihr klar wurde, dass Rachel Mr. Schuesters Liebling ist und das sie immer im Rampenlicht stehen wird. Ich konnte vollkommen verstehen, als sie etwas ausgerastet ist und Will angeschrien hat und ich kann es ebenfalls verstehen, dass sie die New Directions verlassen & Rachel die Freundschaft gekündigt hat (sozusagen). Mercedes hat sich so oft laut genug darüber geäußert, dass sie keine Lust hat, immer im Hintergrund zu stehen, oder immer nur die Schlussverse eines Songs zu singen und Will hat sie nie erhört. Das einzig Negative, wie ich finde, ist die Tatsache, dass sie Shelbys Club beitritt, das fand ich nicht in Ordnung, aber wie gesagt - auch das verstehe ich. Sie hätte die Rolle der Maria verdient, aber ich unterstütze sie in der Entscheidung die Rolle abzulehnen, weil sie nicht mehr mit Rachel ihr Rampenlicht teilen will. *'Kurt:' Kurt war wunderbar in dieser Episode, obwohl er nicht viel Screentime hatte. Er hat gegenüber von Blaine bewiesen, dass er ein guter Boyfriend ist und dass er nicht mehr jede Action von Mercedes und Rachel gut heißt und vor allem Rachel die Meinung direkt ins Gesicht sagt und ihre Freundschaft indirekt beendet hat, fand ich sehr gut. Kurt hat schon so oft was für sie getan und als Kurt sie wirklich brauchte wie ich "I Am Unicorn" ließ sie im Stich.! GUTE ENTSCHEIDUNG KURT! Nun zum schlechten....ich fand es überhaupt nicht gut, dass er Mercedes in "it's All Over" so angemacht hat, ich meine sie hatten in Letzter zeit kaum etwas miteinander zu tun?! Aber ansonsten hab ich nichts zu meckern, außer dass ich seine Rolle in "West Side Story" nicht nachvollziehen kann...was haben die sich dabei gedacht?! Ok Tony ist bei Blaine gut aufgehoben, aber Kurt hätte auch Bernardo werden können?! *'Brittana:' Schön und gut, dass Brittany eine Kampagne sich erstellt hat, auch wenn etwas primitiv, dennoch Santanas und Brittanys Verhalten gegenüber Kurt war alles andere als fair und kann ich nicht gutheißen. Und Brittanys Kampagne besteht, wenn wir ehrlich sind, eh nur aus Sex-Appeal und nicht wie sie sagt "Mädchen an die Macht". *'Will:' Will wird immer mehr ein Lehrer und guter "Ehemann" für Emma, bravo! Er macht gute Fortschritte!! Bin stolz auf ihn. *'Mike:' Ich muss sagen, ich bin wenig beeindruckt von der Idee, dass er auf einmal singen kann und auch sonst war alles sehr Klischeehaft was die asiatische Kultur angeht, aber hey, es war auch realistisch, denn so was gibts. Mike ist auf dem guten Weg und seine Storyline, vor allem die mit seinem Vater, scheint spannend zu werden, ich hoffe wir sehen mehr. *'Shane:' Ich hatte am Anfang ein schlechtes Gefühl, weil ich dachte, er und Mercedes würden so ein Klischee Paar, aber ich habe mich geirrt, er ist genau der richtige für sie. Er hat sie in dieser Folge so gut unterstützt, ich fange an ihn wirklich zu mögen. SONGS! Bewertungen: *sehr gut - A *gut - B *solala - C *hätte besser sein können - D *völliger Reinfall - F Spotlight Ich muss sagen, ich war wie gebannt, Mercedes sah vollkommen anders aus und auch sonst...einfach nur WOW. Ihre Stimme war atemberaubend, und wie ich finde besser, als Rachels Vorsingen zu "Somewhere". Nur ich finde, dieser Song bleibt nach 5-6 mal hören nicht mehr so richtig im Gedächtnis. B''' Run the World (Girls) Nunja....zu viel Auto-tune und eindeutig viel zu viel Sex-Appeal, da ging die Message des Songs i-wie unter, da ich um ehrlich zu sein, mehr auf ihre Oberschenkel konzentriert war. Ich habe nicht den Song, sondern ihren Körper im Kopf, das ist eindeutig die falsche Message. 'B -' Cool Sehr gut getanzt & auch gesungen, aber ich fand den Song nicht überragend, es war nicht Besonderes, außer, dass es Mikes erstes Solo ist/war. Dennoch sehr gut zum Anschauen. '''B Out Here On My Own Mercedes Part war sehr gefühlvoll und Rachels war ganz o. k., mich hat hier Mercedes mehr überzeugt, doch der Song war nichts für mich, daher auch keine Bewertung. It's All Over Eindeutig der beste Song der Folge, die jeweiligen Parts passten wunderbar, ich kann den Song jede Minute mir anhören, ohne genervt davon zu werden und auch die Performance war einsame spitze! UND YES Puck singt. A''' Fix You Nun Will hat gute Arbeit geleistet, zwar immer noch etwas zu hoch, aber man kann es verkraften, auch schöne Performance, ließ sich gut anschauen. '''B '-> Sonstiges:' *Ich fand Coach Beiste nicht überwältigend, eher enttäuschend und auch Emmas Eltern waren mir zu Klischeehaft. Aber Mikes Eltern = wunderbare Schauspielerauswahl!! Schade, dass es wenig von Blaine/Puck zu sehen gab. -Blackbird singing in the dead of night- 18:08, 5. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag